


Stay With Me

by Raife



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raife/pseuds/Raife
Summary: Adora and Catra's life after the battle for Etheria. Mostly day to day fluff but with some angst, hurt/comfort (them having nightmares) as well.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 200





	1. Adora's Nightmare

There they stood, the small town burning behind them. Catra stared at Adora bewildered. Her lifelong friend, the only person she ever trusted, ever cared for, telling her she was leaving the Horde and joining the rebellion. 

“You’ve known these people for what, a couple of hours and now you’re going to throw everything away...for them?” Catra scoffed, a noticeable pain in her words.

“Catra I have to do this, please try to understand.” Adora pleaded. 

“Oh I understand plenty, Adora.” Catra sneered. “You’re choosing these, these strangers over ME!” 

“That’s not true! Catra the Horde is doing something wrong and I need to stop it.” Her eyes started to fill with tears. “ I need your help...Catra please I can’t do this without you.” She fell to her knees, tears freely falling now.

Catra stood locking eyes with Adora, her lip began to quiver. Her face went stern and she turned away. “I’m sure you’ll manage. Besides you don’t need me, you never have.” Catra wiped her own tears. “The next time I see you, we’ll be enemies.” She started walking away. 

Adora reached out her hand to Catra, the words just not coming as she continued to cry.  
She couldn’t believe Catra could say those things, to feel those things. She watched as Catra began to walk away. Everything seemed to fall away and she could only focus on her footsteps, seeming louder and louder the further away she got. Her friend, her partner, the person she cared about more than anyone else, calling her an enemy. All of their training together, their pranks on Kyle, their late nights staying up and talking, their bond...all about to come crashing down.

Then she remembered her promise. They had been through so much and the thought of doing this without Catra, let alone fighting her, broke her heart. She cared so much about Catra: her laugh, her smile, her warmth at Adora’s bed, how much she truly cared (though she was not keen on showing it). Catra was all Adora ever wanted. She wasn't sure of everything that was happening but she and Catra would figure out together, they’d have to...they promised. Adora felt something well up inside her, she knew it was now or never. 

“CATRA!” she blurted out. Catra stopped. “I can’t lose you, I...I want you to do this with me, for us to do this together.” Catra’s ears twitched as Adora continued. “Thinking about us fighting each other, I just can’t do that.” She stood to regain herself. “I care about you so much.” Catra turned back around. Adora’s face turned bright red and her body felt electrified. 

“What do you mean?” Catra asked, taking a few small steps towards her. Adora took a breath. She met Catra’s gaze, her heart felt like it might explode at any minute from beating so fast. She knew she had to take the plunge.

“I...I love you Catra. I love you and I think I always have. I couldn’t think of anyone else I want by my side more than you.” Catra stood in equal shock with Adora who also couldn’t believe what she had just said. 

“Y-you what?” Catra mumbled still trying to process what she’d just heard. Adora reached out her hand. Catra looked at it, her tears starting to fall.

“Please trust me Catra, we can do this together. Come with me.” 

“Adora I...I don’t...are, are you sure?” Catra squeaked out through her tears. “I know you can’t want me. You’ve been able to do so much. You’re so strong and brave and I...you don’t need me for anything.” She turned to start running. 

“Ah!” she yelped. She looked down to her wrist, Adora’s hand clasped firmly around it. Her hand moved to cup Catra’s face. 

“What are you-” Catra started.

“Do you love me?” Adora locked her eyes with Catra’s. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. 

“Of course I love you.” Catra confirmed. They embraced their lips crashing against one another. The kiss was desperate and wild, both clinging to each other. They parted, their foreheads resting together.

“I need you to trust me, come with me.” Adora whispered. 

Catra was silent for a few moments. “Ok.” she breathed. “I-I trust you, as long we’re together.”

“We will be, I promise.” 

They held each other tightly. 

“Adora all I’ve ever wanted for us to be together.” Adora leaned up at the sound of Catra’s voice...it was different. Catra raised her head up to Adora. She opened her eyes revealing they were glowing a horrific shade of green Adora was all too familiar with. “For us to be together in Horde’s light.” 

“Catra no!”

____________________________________________________________________________

“Adora!” 

Adora shot up out of bed. Her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. The blue light from the moon spilled over the familiar bedroom in Brightmoon. She looked around frantically for Prime or any of the horde soldiers, none to be found. Her eyes fell to her side. Catra was holding onto her, she looked petrified and on the verge of bawling.

“Adora are you ok? You started flailing around and kicking and then you started screaming. I didn’t know what to do, I got so scared I-”

Adora pulled her close, grasping her tightly. Catra returned the hug stroking her long golden hair. Adora started to cry in the safety of Catra’s arms. They sat holding one another. After a while, Adora pulled away to fully sit up.

“I-” Adora coughed, finding her throat dry and hoarse. “I’m ok, really. I just had a nightmare. Well, it started out good but turned into a nightmare.”

“It’s ok, I’m here, I've got you.” Catra reassured, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on Adora’s shoulder. “You can talk to me about it if you want.”

Adora smiled weakly squeezing her hand. “Thanks...It was about Horde Prime, he had you again and I couldn’t do anything and I…” Tears began streaming down her face. Catra quickly repositioned to face her.

“Hey hey hey hey, it’s over, Horde’s gone. I’m not going anywhere. It was just a dream.” She moved her face close to Adora. She grinned cupping her face. “This is real though.” She kissed her softly. Adora melted into Catra’s touch. She felt so warm and secure in her embrace, she felt so loved. 

They parted still holding each other close. “Thank you Catra. I’m so glad I have you.”

“I love you dummy.”

“I love you too.”

Adora felt herself ease and her muscles stopped tensing. The visions of her dream still clung in her mind though. “Catra?”

Catra’s ear stood up and she looked at her waiting. “Promise me you won’t ever leave. I can’t lose you.”

Catra grinned. As much as she hated seeing Adora upset, she also was glad to see Adora open up to her. For so long she had been focused on saving Etheria and nothing else, it was refreshing to see her being vulnerable and honest about what she wanted.

“Of course you idiot.” Catra purred. “I promise, I’m staying right here.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you so much Adora.” They kissed again, Adora’s hand clenched Catra’s short hair as her tears stained both of their faces. They broke the kiss, Catra wiping away Adora’s tears. They laid back down in bed, Adora holding Catra tight.

Catra thought for a moment before chuckling. “What was the first part of your dream like?”

“What?”

“Before your nightmare, you said there was a good part.” Catra inquired.

“Good maybe wasn't the right word, it was just something I use to think about a lot.” Adora answered blushing.

“What was it?” Catra pushed. “C’mon I’m curious, besides it might help take your mind off of it.”

Adora swallowed feeling her hoarse throat. “It was about us…”

“Really?”

“Yeah before this. When...when we became enemies.”

Catra fell silent.

“I used to fantasize about that moment, when I got the sword and you found me and I asked you to come with me. I wish I had told you how I felt. How I wanted you to come with me, how much I needed you, I wish I had convinced you to come with me. I dreamed that I told you how I felt, that i told you everything and that you stayed and we were going to do all of this She-ra stuff together. I dreamed I kept my promise.”

“Oh.” Was all Catra could muster. Adora looked to her for a reaction. She sat motionless.

Adora lowered her head. “I’m sorry, I should have kept my promise.” 

“You’re such an idiot.” 

Adora looked back up at Catra.

“All this time I kept blaming you for leaving, thinking you’d chosen these princesses you’d just met over me. That you turned your back on us and what we were, what I had hoped we could be.” 

Adora’s heart sank, she had hurt the heart of the person she loved so deeply. She shouldn’t have dug all of this up. Her thoughts were interrupted by Catra’s hand caressing her face.

“I realized though, you offered me a chance to come with you. I should have listened, I should have trusted you. I did all those terrible things because I didn’t listen to the person I cared about the most” Catra’s voice caught for a moment. “But we can’t change any of that. We’re together now and that’s all that matters. I’m trying to be better, trying to make up for what I’ve done. We’re just working on us now.” She kissed Adora’s forehead. 

“Thank you for saying that. I agree I’m just glad to have you here with everything being over.” She clutched to Catra’s arm. She grinned mischievously trying to lighten the mood. “I am surprised at how mature you’ve gotten, you and Perfuma must be best friends by now. Do I need to be worried?” 

Catra rolled eyes. “Shut up dummy. She has been helping though. If you ever wake up before noon one day you should join us.”

“Har har.” Adora stuck out her tongue. Catra chuckled but her face became concerned again.

“I’m serious though, it might help...with this.” 

“I’ll think about it, seriously.”

“That’s all I’m asking love.” Catra yawned, stretching her limbs out. “Can we go back to bed? If you need me to stay up I’m more than happy to stay up with you. If not, I’m exhausted.” 

Adora snuggled further into Catra’s arms. “I appreciate it but i’m ok really, I'm tired too.” Catra held her tighter, closing her eyes. 

“Good night Adora, I love you.”

“Night Catra, I love you too.”

They drifted off to sleep, falling into a deep slumber for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It has been about 8 years since I've written any fanfiction so it's been a hot minute. After finishing Shera I felt I had to write some stuff about my favorite new couple. Let me know what you think and if you're interested in seeing more. I was thinking the next chapter and most of the story will be focused on them exploring their relationship in Brightmoon. Thanks again!


	2. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their tough night, Catra wakes up before Adora and get's ready for the day. Later they both realize they need a bath badly, but Catra is unsure of willingly sitting in water.

The morning came too quickly for Catra. The sun was unyielding as it pumped light into the room. She scrunched her eyes trying to escape the sunshine. Groaning she gave in slowly opening her eyes. She looked to Adora who was grasping her tightly. She was so glad she had finally gotten to sleep and had stayed that way. After their talk last night, Adora deserved as much rest as she could get. Catra couldn’t help but smile, being with her was all she had wanted and now she had it. She brushed a small piece of golden hair out of Adora’s face. Adora shifted but quickly fell back asleep, turning over and freeing Catra. She frowned missing her embrace but figured it was for the best as she wanted to get up for a bit before Adora woke. 

She stretched and yawned eliciting a small MEWL from within her throat. She was very glad Adora had still been asleep or she would never have heard the end of it. Her legs swung over the bed as she stood, stretching again before heading to the bathroom. Meelog, who had been sleeping in the corner of the room, hopped up and joined her.

“Hey buddy.” She greeted, petting the cat-like creature who nuzzled against her leg. The cold water felt amazing as she splashed it against her face. Last night had been hard. She hated seeing Adora upset, especially when it was about what she had done to her. She put on a brave face and used the words and phrases Perfuma had taught her to communicate, but seeing the woman she loved so distraught made her worry, about her and Adora, about whether or not she should even be in Brightmoon in the first place. She looked down at the sink pooling with water. She dunked her head in it letting the biting cold water wash over her face. It felt both refreshing and freezing at the same time. She lifted her head out of the water looking to Meelog who eyed her curiously. She dried her face and took a deep breath. 

She turned back to Adora who had now sprawled out across the bed, snoring loudly. Catra chuckled to herself. The girl who had saved Etheria, who she loved more than anything, was face down on their bed with her limbs mangled every which way forming a puddle of drool in the sheets. She dressed quietly in a shirt (one of Adora’s) and comfortable shorts before tiptoeing out of the room and down to the kitchen.

____________________________________________________________________________

Adora smiled looking at Catra who had extended her hand. She was mesmerized by Catra’s beauty. She always looked so breathtaking in her red and black suit, and to see her wing pendant she gave Catra (a symbol of a new promise they had made together) proudly pinned on her shirt, made Adora's eyes start to well up. 

“You coming?” Catra asked, a wide smile plastered on her face. Adora took her hand. She pulled Catra to her, kissing her deeply while small tears of happiness dripped down her face.

They parted looking at one another. “C’mon Adora let’s go.” 

“Ok let’s do it.”

“You have to get up Adora.”

“What?”

“It’s time to wake up Adora, c’mon dummy.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Adora woke slowly feeling the world appear around her. The first thing that came into her vision was Catra, her hand caressing her face. She nuzzled into her hand smiling.

“Good morning.”

“Good Afternoon Adora.” Catra chuckled.

“It’s not that late in the day is it?” Adora shifted sitting up.

“No, but it’s getting close. Here I brought you some breakfast.” She extended a cup of coffee to Adora. 

“Oh my gosh thank you.” Adora accepted it and immediately inhaled some of the black liquid. 

“I also have some pastries and stuff if you want.” Catra added pointing to a small silver tray at the end of the bed.

“Aww thank you Catra.” She wrapped her free arm around Catra pulling her close. Catra pecked her on the cheek.

“I figured you’d be hungry.” She said as she watched Adora scoop up several treats and begin to tear into them. “I’m just glad you got more sleep, I was really worried about you.”

Adora looked up from her tray of food. She cupped Catra’s face. “I know I’m sorry. After we talked I slept much better, I promise.”

Catra put her hand on Adora’s. “Good I’m glad.” They shared a small kiss before Adora went back to the helpless breakfast foods. Catra watched her, she could sit here forever. A thought made her giggle.

“You’re a total dork by the way.”

“How come?” Adora inquired with a scone fully wedged in her mouth. Catra smirked.

“Before I woke you up you kept calling my name in your sleep.” Catra’s face went crimson. “It was actually really cute.”

Adora’s face reddened to match hers. “Oh well, I was having a dream about you.”

“Really? Well I didn’t know you liked me so much.” Catra teased, flicking Adora’s nose with her tail. Adora stuck out her tongue.

“As a matter of fact I do, I might even love you if you’d weren’t such a jerk.” She pushed Catra playfully.

“Aw c’mon you love it.”

“Yea, I really do.” Adora said sincerely looking deep into Catra’s eyes causing her face to burn up again.

“So what were you dreaming about me huh?” Catra asked curiosity taking over.

“Just what my life with you could be like in the future.”

Catra’s heart stopped momentarily and she struggled to catch her breath. “Oh um…well I uh hope it was good.” She was sure her face was a tomato now. 

“It was.” Adora reassured taking Catra’s hand. “I hope it’s what our life can be together.”

“I hope so too.” Catra leaned in and kissed her, trying her best to tell Adora she was there to stay. They parted and Adora swung her legs over the bed, raising her arms over her head stretching. “Alright let’s start the da- oh what is that smell? Is that? Please tell me it’s not-” Adora sniffed her armpit. “Oh yep, that's me. Wow, ok new plan: a bath.” Catra cocked her head to the side.

“A what?”

“A bath. It’s like the communal showers we use to take in the Horde but it’s really nice. It’s warm water you sit in and get clean.”

“That sounds awful.” Catra gagged. The thought of sitting in water on purpose did not sound like her idea of something nice.

“No it’s very relaxing come on join me.” She pulled at Catra’s hand. Catra grumbled but reluctantly stood up with her and trotted to the bathroom.

“We’ll see if I get in.” She said watching the water fill the tub sitting on a stool. Adora chuckled.  
“Look I’m not going to make you but we both smell pretty rough and I promise you’ll like it.” She said kissing her forehead before heading to turn off the faucet.

Catra sniffed herself, she recoiled at the putrid smell. She grumbled to herself before sighing in defeat. “Alright fine, but I would like it known I hate water.”

“Duly Noted.” Adora said and began to remove her clothes. Catra let out a yelp and quickly turned away her face catching fire. She hadn’t even considered this part of bathing with Adora. Adora noticed and began to laugh. She walked over to Catra grabbing her hands. “It’s ok Catra, I don’t mind if you look. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” 

Catra still not looking nodded. “I know it’s j-just different y’know?” She tried to keep her composure with her fully naked girlfriend standing next to her. Adora crouched down rubbing Catra’s back, her face turning to concern. 

“I didn’t mean to rush you or anything. I just thought it would be nice for us to relax together. If you’re uncomfortable I understa-”

“N-no I’m just a little nervous Adora, I’m ok though.” She lifted her head to look at Adora. She was captivated by her beauty.

“Wow.” was all she could say looking at her blonde girlfriend. Adora blushed at her gaze.

“Alright show’s, over let’s get in.” Adora moved to the tub and sank into the hot water feeling all the tension in her muscles fade away. She looked to Catra and put out her hand. “C’mon get in. I can look away if you want.”

“It’s ok.” Catra said weakly. She began undressing. Adora gazed at her but not trying to make her uncomfortable. 

“Catra you’re so beautiful.” She said entranced by the woman standing in front of her. Catra shrank in embarrassment. 

“Shut up! Make room I’m coming in.” Catra hesitantly touched a toe in the water. To her surprise, it felt nice. She lowered herself into the water resting her back against Adora. Adora wrapped her arms around her holding her close while they enjoyed the warmth of the water.

“Not so bad huh?” Adora joked kissing the back of her neck.

“You were right this is so good.” Catra purred sinking deeper into the water. “Do we have to get out ever?”

“Once the water gets cold, yeah.”  
“Ugh, no fair.” Catra whined. “Until then...just hold me like this.”

Adora obliged, hugging her tighter. Catra purred loudly letting herself relax in her arms. They both closed their eyes and let the bliss of the bath overtake them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang! Here is another chapter! I hope you all like it and definitely let me know what you think and if you want more. I'm thinking most of the chapters from here on out will follow this kind of format of them experiencing something together, or trying something new, or just developing their relationship. In a few chapters I'll probably have them do some things with the rest of the Brightmoon cast (maybe a party or event). Thanks again and I'll see you next chapter!


	3. Time Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora travels for a mission and Catra is left behind waiting for Adora to return. Thankfully Bow helps her out.

“Ugh, This is the worst!”

Catra paced around their room, her tail flicking back and forth. Adora had been called away on a mission to assist Salineas and Catra had to stay behind to help Glimmer and Bow with some business in Brightmoon. She didn’t mind missing the trip to Salineas (she and Mermista weren’t exactly the best of friends yet and they were still rebuilding some trust), she did miss Adora terribly however. They had spent so much time apart and fighting one another, she didn’t want to spend even a day away from her.

She understood though, Adora was She-Ra and She-Ra had responsibilities, it was just hard not having her near, especially at night. Catra had been sleeping on Adora’s side of the bed, her scent was calming and although Meelog slept beside her, she hadn’t gotten more than a couple hours of sleep each night. This had made her especially irritable which did not go unnoticed by Bow and Glimmer. She tried one of Perfuma’s breathing exercises but to no avail. 

Meelog trotted beside her while she paced, trying very hard not to get smacked in the face by Cata’s violently flailing tail. She let out a loud groan and flopped onto the bed putting her hands over her face. Meelog jumped up next to her rubbing Its head against her arm letting out a small whine.

“I know buddy, I know.” She said petting the creature. “Does she have to be so selfless all the time? I just want her home.” She put a pillow over her head screaming into it. Meelog let out a mewl in agreement. She sat up walking to a shelf next to the bed. She took her canvas bag from the wall and began to root around inside of it.

“Come on where is it?” Her ears perked up landing on the desired object. She pulled out a small handmade doll in the likeness of She-Ra. She had found it when she and Scorpia had taken over a rebellion town. It used to help her sleep when she was in the horde, it helped to feel like Adora was near her. She kept it hidden because if Adora had ever seen it she would never hear the end of it. She could hear Adora now “Awww Catra you liked me. You’re way more of a dork than I am.” The thought made her face turn red. 

She sat back down on the bed holding the doll. “You’re the dork.” she mumbled to the doll. Her eyes began to sting with tears. “I miss you, idiot.” She pressed the doll against her forehead leaning back onto the bed. 

A loud knock startled her. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?” she snapped quickly tucking the doll under the covers.

“Um, I got that pad you asked for.” Bow replied from the other side of the door. She had almost forgotten she had asked Bow to make her one of those tablets he used all the time. She leaped up and sprinted to the door. She threw it open to reveal Bow, he held a tablet in his hand. He extended it to her. 

She snatched it out of his hand and began to head back inside but stopped. She took a deep breath. The old Catra would have told him to beat it and would have slammed the door in his face. She wasn’t the old Catra anymore, she was trying to be better.

“Thank you, Bow. This means a lot to me. I know I haven’t been the easiest to get along with since Adora's been gone, I’m sorry.” she said looking down at the floor, eliciting a chuckle from Bow. 

“It’s ok, Glimmer and I are your friends, we’re here for you too.” Bow hugged her tightly much to her dismay. “I’ll let you have at it.” He waved and walked back down the hall. She was starting to like having friends, she just wished they would give her and Adora space sometimes. 

She laid on the bed on her stomach, propping the pad against a pillow. She tapped it and it came to life blinking and humming. She eyed the machine curiously looking for what she desired. She tapped and it began ringing. Her eyes lit up as a familiar face filled the screen.

“Hey Adora.” She purred feeling her entire body ease seeing her girlfriend. Adora smiled brightly.

“Hi Catra.” She beamed, exhaustion evident in her voice. 

“How is it over there?” Adora thought for a moment.

“It’s fine just a lot of work, we should be done soon so hopefully I’ll be home tomorrow night.” 

Catra felt her heart jump. “You better, I might run off if you don’t come back soon.” She teased. Adora chuckled.

“I promise as soon as I can. I’ve missed you so much Catra.” Adora said admiring the girl on the other side of the screen. Catra blushed.  
“I...I've really missed you. It’s been miserable without you.” Catra admitted frowning.

“I’m sorry, the second I get home it’ll just be you and me. We can do whatever you want.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Catra said, running her finger along the screen, mimicking caressing Adora’s face. “Adora have you been sleeping?” she inquired, observing the bags under her eyes.

“Y-yea.” Adora clearly lied, looking away.

“Adora?” Catra pushed. Adora knew the jig was up, she huffed defeated.

“No, I haven't slept at all.” she said rubbing her eyes and feeling the heft of her eyelids.

“Me either. It’s just not the same without you here.” Catra hid her face in her crossed arms. “Come hommmmmeeeeee.” she begged. Adora looked at her with concern. 

“I will love. Can you make it until tomorrow?” 

“No.” Catra replied curtly. “But...I’ll try for you.” She unearthed her head from her arms meeting Adora’s gaze.

“I appreciate it. I know this isn’t easy but hopefully, you can come with me next time.” 

“I hope so too.” she said. Meelog joined her on the bed moving to look at Adora eliciting a laugh from the two girls. “Meelog misses you too.” She said, keeping Meelog from pouncing the screen.

“I miss you too Meelog.” Adora cooed. She stretched letting out a large yawn, sleep deprivation beginning to weigh on her. “I’m so tired. I should try to get some rest if I want to finish everything up tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Catra sighed dejected. She had hoped to talk to Adora all night. The thought of saying goodbye and being by herself again filled her with dread. Trying to be understanding she smiled weakly. “I-I’ll let you go then. I want to make sure you get sleep.”

Adora blinked in surprise. “You don’t have to go Catra.” Catra cocked her head. “Leave the pad on and we’ll both go to bed. That way we can sleep next to each other.”

Catra’s heart melted. “That sounds like just what I need.” Relief washed over her and she felt Adora’s warmth even from far away.

“Alright well get adjusted.” Adora said fumbling with the pad moving to a bedside table where Catra could still see her. Catra followed suit positioning herself for bed. They both stared at the screens happy to have the others' presence. 

“Come home soon.” Catra whispered her eyes closing as sleep began to overtake her.

“I will, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Adora replied, beginning to fall herself.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They both drifted off to sleep, their respective rooms faintly illuminated by the other’s face. 

______________________________________________________________________

Adora shambled through the large doors of the Brightmoon castle. She slumped the large duffle bag off her shoulder, it landed with a loud thud on the marble floor. Her body ached all over and she knew she was probably caked in dirt. The day had been long and the travel back to Brightmoon had been even longer, but she was finally home. She wondered if anyone was even still awake at this hour. She didn’t have to wonder long as a familiar voice called to her.

“You’re back!” Catra sprinted towards her wrapping her up in a hug.

“Careful careful, I'm really sore.” Adora groaned. Her muscles seemed to relax at the feeling of her lover’s touch, however.  
“Come here.” Catra demanded pulling her into a kiss. It was slow and passionate, taking their time to savor each other’s touch again. Adora collapsed in her embrace, the weight lifting off her tired bones. They pulled from one another, their faces still inches from the other. 

“Missed me that much huh?” Adora breathed still reeling from their kiss. Catra laughed.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“You like this idiot.” Adora retorted.

“I love this idiot very much.” She confirmed kissing her again briefly. “I hope it’s ok, I told Bow and Glimmer to go ahead and go to bed so we could have some time alone.”

“That’s fine I could really use some time with you right now.” 

“Good. C’mon upstairs I have a surprise for you.”

“You do?!?” Adora’s eyes went wide. 

“Yep, but first let’s take a quick bath, I think both of us could use one.”

“Yes, a bath sounds amazing right now.” Adora moaned, desperately wanting to wash away the day in the hot water.

Catra scooped up Adora’s bag and started up the stairs. She turned back to Adora and extended her hand. “You coming?”

Adora smiled, taking her hand and following her upstairs.

“I’m glad you’re home, Adora.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is another chapter I hope you enjoyed. Tune in to the next one with Catra's surprise for Adora! As always let me know what you thought. Thanks!


	4. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra shows Adora her surprise.

Adora never wanted to move again.

She felt weightless in the bliss of the warm water. She had worked tirelessly in Salineas, without sleep, without Catra, for days. All of that stress and exhaustion washed away by the calming bath. The only thing that was missing, was Catra. She had been with her earlier but got out of the bath saying she needed to get ready. The look on her face when Adora came home made her let out a small squeal. She wished she had a framed picture of it to show her whenever they argued or when Catra was being especially grumpy. She even considered leaving for a few more days just to see that face again, but she couldn't do that to Catra (she didn’t know if she could handle it herself).

Adora couldn’t help but feel excited to see what Catra had as her surprise, the fact that she had gone to the effort at all warmed Adora’s heart. She had worried for so long that all of the things she saw in Catra, all the things she loved about her, had been destroyed when she had left the Horde, she couldn’t be happier to have been wrong. Under all the pain and anger was the woman she had loved all this time, her Catra. Sometimes she felt people cared more about She-ra than the person inhabiting her, but not Catra, she had always seen Adora. She glanced at her jacket laying on the floor of the bathroom, the gold wing pin adorning it shimmered back at her. Her mind drifted to that dream, that vision in the heart. All she had ever wanted, all she had to do was reach out and take her hand. The thoughts made her face burn red. She would do whatever it takes to make that vision her future. 

“Someday Catra, I promise.” She said to the pin, returning her attention to the bath. She dunked her head into the bath, fully submerging her whole body in comfort. She sat under the water for a few moments before curiosity got the better of her. She surfaced wringing out her hair. “Alright enough of that, where have you wandered off to?” She pondered exiting the tub. She dried quickly and entered the bedroom. “Hello?” she called. No answer.

“If the surprise is you not being here, I guess I’m surprised?” The audience of one laughed at her own joke. The newly crowned queen of comedy looked around the room for any sign of Catra. Her eyes landed on a neatly folded pile of fresh clothes and a note. She picked up the paper reading it.

Get dressed and meet me in the garden.  
Love,  
Catra

Adora beamed. “You’re such a dork Catra.” She picked up the clothes and began to dress. The dress Catra had picked out was comfortable but felt like nice evening wear. Her heart started racing with excitement. It was well past midnight by this point but Adora was wide awake, excited by the possibilities of what her girlfriend had in store. She checked herself in the mirror one last time and headed to the garden. 

___________________________________________________________________________

The lush array of trees and bushes greeted Adora as she stepped outside into the garden.

“You look beautiful.” A voice called in a soft tone. Catra stepped out into the moonlight. She was dressed in a simple button-up shirt and dress pants, but it took Adora’s breath away. She sauntered up to Adora wrapping her arms around her neck. “Miss me?” she flirted causing Adora’s breath to hitch.

“I did very much.” she nodded, kissing her softly. 

“You ready?” Catra asked eagerly.

“Lead the way.” 

“Alright, give me this.” Catra commanded grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers. 

They strolled through the garden, the dense shrubbery surrounding them on either side. Their hands interlocked swaying between them as they looked around the natural beauty of their surroundings. Adora hadn’t realized how beautiful these parts of Brightmoon were. She had always been so focused on saving Etheria, she hadn’t been able to enjoy a simple walk in the garden like this. Her thoughts were interrupted by Catra chuckling to herself.

“Do you remember this spot?” Catra asked pointing to a small alcove off of the path.

“Yeah, I do.” Adora said, frowning. “This is where you used to come when you couldn’t sleep when you first came to Brightmoon. I used to wake up and find our bed empty, the first few nights I had worried you had run away.”

Catra squeezed her hand to comfort her. “You always found me though. It was hard adjusting but I’m glad I’m here. I’m glad I’m here with you.” 

“Me too. I love you Catra.”

“I love you too.” She replied. 

They kept walking until they reached a clearing. Catra stopped. Her heart began to beat faster. “Well...here we are.” She gestured to a small table in the center of the garden. A wide array of foods adorned the table, a candle flickering in the center.

Adora gasped. “Catra…” tears began to stream down her face. 

“Do…do you like it?” 

“I love it.” She grabbed Catra pulling her into a fiery kiss, showing her appreciation and love for her girlfriend. They parted, Catra’s head still spinning. 

“Wow.” Was all she could utter. She regained her composure taking Adora’s hand again. She led her to the table and they sat down. 

“Catra did you make all of this?”

“I tried.” She laughed. “I had a lot of help though.”

“It all looks so good.” Adora’s mouth began to water. 

“Well eat, you must be starving.” 

Adora began to pile food upon her plate. She looked to Catra who was watching her intently.

“Thank you so much Catra, this is so nice.”

“You deserve it. I know I’m not great at showing you how much I love you, but I’m trying to be better.”

“I know and I really appreciate it, it means so much. I love you.” 

“I love you so much Adora.”

“Ha ha you like me.” Adora teased. 

“Shut up! I do not.”

“I don’t know, it kinda seems like it.” She said looking at the romantic date Catra had put all the thought and effort into setting up for her. Catra’s face grew red.

“Maybe I tolerate you.”

“Uh huh, sure.”

They laughed together. They shared a look between them, a shared acknowledgment of their love for one another.

“Can I ask you something?” Catra inquired nervously, she was struggling to look her in the eye.

“Of course, anything.” Adora replied reassuring her. 

“I was just wondering… with all we’ve been through and all our time together… if maybe in the future...would you want to get married? I’m not ASKING asking right now! I just wanted to know if you ever wanted to do it at all.” She blurted out the last part desperate to make sure Adora understood she wasn’t proposing.

“Where did this come from?”

“I was talking to Spinnerella and Netossa about it, I just thought I don’t know, I just want that for us at some point...unless you don’t, I understand.” Catra looked down at the ground, her face crimson. She was shaking all over and her heart was racing. She jumped feeling Adora take her hand. She looked up to see the girl across from her crying, a warm smile on her face.

“Of course I want that, I want you Catra.” she declared. “I’ve actually been thinking about it a lot lately. I agree we still need some time to just be together, but I want that so bad.”

It was Catra’s turn to cry as tears cascaded down her face. “I love you so much, dummy.” she squeaked in between sobs.

“I love you Catra.”

They spent the rest of the evening eating and laughing by candlelight, recounting stories of their time in the Horde. 

“Poor Kyle.” Adora snorted trying not to choke on the food she was eating. “He never saw it coming.”

Catra laughed in agreement, she thought to herself for a moment before saying “I have to say, I don’t miss that place at all.”

“Me either.”

“I used to miss you not being there, but now we’re together and it feels like it did back then...but better.”

“I agree. I know when we defeated Prime we talked about restoring magic to Etheria, and I still want to do that, there’s just so much work to be done here and Entrapta would have to make some major modifications to the ship.” She noted, “And now we can make up for lost time.”

“That’s all I want.”

Both girls squinted turning their attention to the sky, the sun had begun to rise. 

“Wow, we were out here all night.” Adora sighed, their date coming to an end. “I guess we should probably go to bed then huh?” 

They laughed, locking arms and setting back through the garden. Catra laid her head on Adora’s shoulder as they walked. Her mind aflutter with thoughts of Adora...being her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this one! As always let me know what your thought thanks!


	5. A Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cata is worried Adora is keeping something from her.

The sun was Adora’s newest arch enemy. The light assaulting her eyelids made her groan and forced her awake. She blinked several times, her eyes stinging from lack of sleep. She had slept exceptionally well however, the only problem was she and Catra hadn’t gone to bed until the sun had begun to rise. She sat up slightly but was mostly pinned in place by the girl clinging to her still fast asleep. She couldn’t help but admire Catra’s beauty as she slept peacefully. She reached down scratching the girl’s large cat ears. Catra stretched slightly letting out a large MEWL and began to purr loudly.

“Awwww!” Adora gasped by the sudden cuteness unfolding before her. “I can’t believe you just meowed.” She smiled mischievously, now having a new tool in her arsenal of teasing Catra. She petted her again eliciting a few more noises before kissing her on the head and letting her rest.

She carefully shimmied out of the death grip she had been trapped in and stood up stretching. She was taken aback looking at herself in the mirror, she wasn’t wearing any clothes. She looked to the floor to see the trail of clothes from last night strung about the room. She smiled wryly walking over to the dresser and fishing out some clean clothes. She settled on a tank top and shorts before walking out to her balcony. She looked out across all of Brightmoon which lay before her. It was stunning to be sure, but the view was far better in her bedroom she was convinced. She peered across the garden spotting the clearing from their date last night. She grinned resting her chin on her palm, leaning against the railing. Last night had been incredible, she would have to find a way to pay Catra back.

An idea struck her. “I almost forgot…” she murmured to herself. The wheels began to turn in her head. The wheels suddenly stopped as a familiar arm wrapped itself around her waist.

“Hey Adora.” Catra breathed in her ear causing goosebumps to run all over her body. She turned to see Catra wrapped in the sheets from the bed like a flowing gown.

“Hey.” she replied trying to catch her breath. Catra had an effect on her she could only describe as electric. It fried her brain and made her melt into her embrace, and she was putty in Catra’s hands. She tried not to let on (to avoid letting her get too cocky, but she was no match when she called her name).

“You left the bed too early, I missed you.” Catra whined.

“I was right here love, I didn’t go anywhere.” Adora replied a devious smile creeping on her face. “You seemed just fine when I was scratching your ears earlier...so fine in fact, you meowed.”

“I did not! No way.” Catra yelled, her face catching fire. “I have never done that!.”

“I don’t know sounded like it to me, ‘meooowww’” Adora said mimicking her.

“Whatever!” she said, throwing her hands up. She stomped back inside pouting.

Adora laughed, chasing after her. “Ah, c’mon Catra don’t be that way.”

Catra stuck out her tongue.

“You’re cute.”

“A-am not!”

“No, you are.” Adora doubled down crossing her arms and looking down Catra with conviction.

“C’mere.” Catra mumbled gesturing Adora towards her who obliged. She kissed her and pulled back, a pout still on her face. “You better not tell anybody else, ESPECIALLY not Bow.” She demanded.

Adora rubbed her chin pretending to think. “Maybe...if you’re not such a grump all the time.” She said hugging her.

“Hmmm.” was all Catra replied, begrudgingly accepting the warm hug. She looked up to Adora and mumbled incoherently.

“What was that?”

“I-I said kiss me you idiot.” She grumbled.

“Oh was that all?” Adora teased cupping her face and leaning down to kiss her.

“I love you.” She grumbled again.

“I love you too.” Adora said pecking her on the cheek.

“Did you enjoy last night?” Catra asked meekly.

“I loved it, it was perfect.” Adora said caressing Cata’s face. “Our date wasn’t bad either.”

“Don’t be like that!” Catra said, pushing her playfully.

“I was kidding Catra. All of last night made me so happy. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Probably throw yourself into danger a few more times.”

“Without you? Wouldn't dream of it.”

“Alright dummy, let’s get something to eat, I’m starving.”

“As you wish.” Adora said scooping up Catra in her arms and starting towards the door.

“Hey! Put me down, I still need to get dressed!.”

_________________________________________________________________

They spent the rest of the afternoon with Bow and Glimmer, Adora filling them in on the mission at Salineas. Catra spent that time napping in Adora’s lap, purring loudly as Adora petted her occasionally leaning down to whisper how much she loved her. Every time she called Adora’s name in her sleep or stretched causing herself to mewl, the conversation shifted to how cute Catra was. Bow and Adora gushing over her while Glimmer rolled her eyes. The best friend squad all together basking in the peace they had fought so hard for.

After they had finished talking Adora scooped up Catra in her arms and carried her upstairs. She laid her on the bed running her hands through her soft short hair. She kissed her forehead.

Catra stirred slightly. “I love you, Adora.” She mumbled.

“I love you too, go back to sleep.”

Adora watched her for a few moments to make sure she had fallen back asleep. She carefully stood up and began to creep out of the room. She had almost made it but was betrayed by the door which let out a large CREEEEKKKK. Catra shook her head waking.

“Wha-where are you going?” She inquired.

“OH, um nowhere, well somewhere…what I mean is I’m going somewhere but I’m not like GOING going somewhere.” Adora blurted out. Catra raised her brow. She sat up fully awake.

“Uh huh and that might be?” Catra questioned crossing her arms.

“I was just gonna go back downstairs and talk to Bow and Glimmer, She-re mission type stuff no big deal.”

“Oh, well here I’ll come with you.”

“NO!” Adora accidentally shouted. Catra was very suspicious now. Adora trying to recover said, “I just mean it’s boring I doubt you’d want to come to a boring ole’ meeting anyway.”

“I don’t mind at all, really.”

“Well the thing is…” Adora said subtly sliding out of the door. “It’s a no pets kind of thing.”

“Adora what is going on?!?” Catra asked sternly. Meelog who was in the corner started to growl.

“NothingIloveyousomuchI’llseeyouinalittlebitjusthangouthere!” Adora blurted shutting the door behind her.

“I love you too.” She said confused.

Catra and Meelog starred at the door growling in unison. “What is her deal?” Meelog jumped up on the bed, rubbing its head Against her as it began to whine. Adora had never acted like this. She was clearly hiding something but what would Adora hide from her? She laid back down contemplating while Meelog nuzzled under her arm.

“I guess I’ll give her some space.” She breathed. She would try being understanding, it was hard right now but she trusted Adora so she’d let it go, for now.

__________________________________________________

Catra sat up. She had been sitting here for hours at this point. She had been understanding and trusting, but now she was bored. She flung open the door.

“Alright Adora, enough of this.” She started down the hall.

Reaching the bottom of the steps she could hear the three of them talking from a room off the hallway.

“Ok so everything is all set up and all the other princesses are ready.” Bow said.

“Must be talking strategy.” Catra whispered to herself. She crept further towards the room.

“Alright then it's settled tomorrow it is.” Glimmer declared.

“Ok great, and guys Catra CAN NOT know. We’re in agreement on that?” Adora said. Catra frowned, what was Adora so determined to keep from her? That was the last straw for her. She stepped into the room causing the three of them to jump.

“Hey Adora.” She said coldly unlike her normal sing-song flirty tone, which did not go unnoticed by Adora.

“Hey Catra.” She said nervously, looking to Bow and Glimmer for help. Unfortunately for her, they were frozen in terror. “H-How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to figure out you guys are planning something and really don’t want me to know about it.”

“No…that’s not…” Bow stumbled trying to think of a quick lie.

“Forget it! Sorry I broke up your little clubhouse meeting.” She said stomping off.

“Catra wait!.” Adora called chasing after her.

______________________________________________________________________

Catra slammed the door to their room running into the bathroom and locking it. Adora burst in shortly after.

“Catra?” she called, concern filling her face.

“Go Away!” A muffled yell came from the bathroom door.

“Catra open the door.”

“No, leave me alone.”

“Please I just want to talk.” Adora pleaded.

“I can hear you just fine.” The door replied. Adora sat on the floor in front of the bathroom.

“Look no one was trying to keep anything from you.”

“That’s not what it sounded like. Look I get it if you guys don’t want me around or if you want to run off on another mission without me but just say it to my face.” A sniffle came from the door.

“Catra that’s not true. We all want you with us, I want you with us, and I want you to be with me, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“Then what were you guys talking about?”

Adora sighed, the jig was up. “Alright you got me, we were going to play a prank on you tomorrow. That’s all, no one was trying to exclude you or make you feel like you didn’t matter or weren’t wanted.”

“Really?” Catra squeaked clearly trying not to cry.

“Really.” Adora confirmed.

The bathroom slowly opened. Adora peered inside.

“You jerk!” Catra lept at Adora tackling her. She loomed over Adora trying to be menacing. It was far less effective than she had intended with her eyes puffy and tears on her face.

“I’m sorry if I upset you, I love you.” Adora cupped her face.

“I-I’m trying to be mad at you right now.”

“I know and you can be if you want.”

“I love you.” She said and collapsed on top of Adora and began crying again.

Once she had finally settled down they got into bed.

“I’m sorry I got so upset.” Catra admitted snuggling closer into Adora’s arms.

“It’s ok, I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As Catra finally went to sleep, Adora sighed in relief. That was the hardest thing she had ever done. She didn’t like lying to Catra but she couldn’t find out what they were doing.

She knew Catra would understand as soon as she saw the surprise the three of them had been working on, or she’d kill Adora for deceiving her. Adora weighed her options and decided the risk was worth the reward.

She kissed the top of her head and began to drift off, excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you like this one! I think you all are really going to like the next chapter! I'm actually going to try to finish it in the next few hours but we'll see. All of your comments have been so nice so thank you so much!


	6. The Surprise For Catra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora unveils her surprise for Catra.

Yesterday had been weird.

Catra and Adora had a great morning and spent most of the day hanging out with Bow and Glimmer, but then Adora began acting strangely. She had blown it off as her, Bow, and Glimmer playing some kind of ‘prank’ on Catra, but she was nowhere near convinced. She knew Adora wasn’t doing anything malicious as she had first thought, she was nowhere near as good of an actor to fake her apology last night. She was suspicious of what was going on but decided not to press. She trusted Adora and after they made up last night, she was sure their relationship was fine and there was nothing wrong between them. Adora would tell her when she was ready, or Catra would kill her (a fair compromise in her eyes).

Adora hadn’t been much better this morning, insisting Catra take a bath and put on her nice clothes. The bath she hadn’t minded, Adora had converted her. The water always felt so warm and inviting, and she was never bothered by her lover holding her close. She did mind however fussing with her suit when she had no reason to. Nevertheless, if Adora asked of course she would do it. Adora herself was wearing her red dress from princess prom. Clearly something big was happening today, she was just worried it was going to be something bad. Usually, when people acted this way around Catra, it always ended poorly. Adora was different, she knew that, she just couldn’t shake the feeling.

All of these thoughts swirled around in Catra’s head as they walked hand in hand down one of the large halls in the castle. Adora squeezed her hand getting her attention. She smiled warmly at her.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just a little distracted, sorry.”

“It’s ok, c’mon.” Adora said pulling her faster down the hallway.

“Where are we going?” Catra said being dragged along.

“You’ll see.” Adora replied coyly. Catra rolled her eyes.

They stopped in front of a large door leading outside.

“Ok look I need to tell you something.” Adora admitted. Catra raised a brow crossing her arms.

“I’m sure you do.”

“I wasn’t exactly honest with you yesterday.”

“No way.” She replied sarcastically putting her hand over her mouth to emphasize her pretend shock.

“Alright alright, I just didn’t want you to find out because it’s really important to me. Before you ask it’s not any She-Ra, Etheria ending stuff and I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Catra stayed silent, signaling to Adora she was willing to listen to her.

Adora continued, “I missed you so much when we were apart and everything you did for me when I got back, even just being happy to see me, made me so happy. I wanted to pay you back somehow and I asked Bow and Glimmer for their help. I’m sorry I lied but I promise it was just so I could surprise you…but I guess I kinda suck at that?”

“Yeah you idiot.” Catra laughed with tears in her eyes. Adora was so good to her. She had been nothing but understanding since she came to Brightmoon and had gone out of her way to make up for all the time they wasted being at each other’s throats. She pulled Adora in for a brief kiss. “No more secrets.”

“No more I promise.”

“Or at least get better at lying.” They laughed together.

“Alright are you ready? It’s right through this door.” Adora motioned.

“I think so?” Catra said still unsure of what all this was. Her breath became short and she could hear her heart in her ears. She slowly opened the door out to the courtyard.

“SURPRISE!”

Catra actually covered her mouth with her hand this time gasping. All of the princesses and company greeted her in the courtyard. It was covered in decorations and food and in the center was a large cake. Above all of it a banner hung reading ‘Happy Birthday Catra’.

“Wha-what is all of this?” Catra squeaked trying to keep herself from sobbing in front of all of her friends. Adora walked up behind her, putting her hand on Catra’s shoulder.

“It’s a part silly. I know your birthday isn’t for a couple of weeks but all of the princesses were going to be in Brightmoon for a meeting, so I thought ‘why not have them come a day early and we can do this for you’.”

Catra was completely stunned. She had just made Adora dinner. Adora had done all of this for her. Not only that but all of her friends had shown up.

“Adora…I…thank you.” She hugged Adora burying her face in her chest. Adora patted her head.

“You're very welcome. Now come on, let’s enjoy your party.”

Adora pulled her quickly to the cake. She cut into it and pulled out a large piece putting it on a plate and handing it to Catra.

“First thing is some cake.”

Catra had heard Glimmer talk about cake but had never actually had any. She took a fork and scooped some into her mouth.

“Wow!” Catra had never tasted anything like it. It was soft and creamy and melted in her mouth.

“I know it’s no ration bar.” Adora kidded.

“Mmm, it’s so good Adora.”

Adora motioned to the crowd. “Everybody come get a piece.”

They all scurried to the cake taking their share.

_____________________________________________________________

Everyone talked and joked as the party continued, many danced in the center of the courtyard as music played. Adora and Catra stood in a corner munching on more cake.

“You know,” Adora started, mouth still full. “You should go say hi to everybody.”

“I-I don’t know.” Catra said shrinking further into the wall.

“There’s no need to be nervous, besides I’m sure everybody wants to give you their gifts.”

“What?”

“Yeah on someone’s birthday, everyone gives a gift to the birthday person.”

“Oh ok that’s kind of weird.” She said nervously. The fact that people had spent time or money on gifts just for her made her embarrassed.

“It’s nice Catra, now go and be polite.” Adora said patting her on the back towards the large crowd. She nervously stepped into the fray on people dancing.

She didn’t take two steps before a large pair of arms grabbed her up in a hug.

“Hey wildcat!”

“Hi Scorpia.” Catra smiled. Scorpia set her down carefully.

“How have you been Catra? Are you adjusting to Brightmoon ok?”

“Yeah, yeah I am thanks. Some days are harder than others.

“Oh I hear ya, sometimes I can’t believe my Kingdom, that’s so weird to say, but that my kingdom is the same as the Frightzone, really throws you for a loop.”

It was Catra’s turn to hug Scopia, who hugged her back. “Hugs are nice.”

“I’m glad you’re here Scorpia, I’m glad I can be an actual friend to you.”

“Me too, I’m happy seeing how hard your working.”

They stood hugging each other for a moment. Catra had been such a terrible friend to her, she had worked with Scorpia and Perfuma and talked through all of their issues and finally made amends. It was good to have her friend back.

“Almost forgot I got you a little something.” Scopria said producing a small picture frame. “I found it while cleaning up the other day, I thought you should have a little reminder of the Super Pal Trio.”

Catra held the picture of her, Scropia, and Entrapta. She winced at the scowl she bore in the photo but seeing the three of them together made her happy. “Thank you so much Scorpia.”

“Of course, Wildcat.”

“There you are Catra!” Perfuma called catching up to them.

“Hi Perfuma.”

Perfuma too hugged her. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing better, still taking it a day at a time like you said.”

“That’s all any of us can do. I’m so proud of you for making so much progress. I know this hasn’t been easy for you, especially when we first started.”

“I’m just glad you were patient with me, you’ve helped me so much, thank you.”

“Your welcome Catra, I’m here for a few more days if you want to join me in some meditation.”

“I’ll probably take you up on that.”

“Good! Here is your present by the way, I hope you have a happy birthday.” She presented a small metal bowl with a wooden rod sitting inside. “If you’re ever having trouble sleeping or struggling to find your Zen, tap the rod against the rim of the bowl and run it slowly around it. It’s very calming and should help.”

“Thank you very much.”

“We’ll catch up more later, we wouldn’t want to keep you from your guests.” Scorpia said wrapping her arm around Perfuma. They waved and headed back into the fray.

Catra turned hearing a loud thud. Entrapta shook her head, having fallen from a tree. She spotted Catra and sprinted at her.

“Catra! I’m so glad I found you. This party is rather fascinating, I’m collecting so much valuable data.”

“Good to see you too Entrapta.”

“Are you enjoying yourself? That is what seems to be the norm at these kinds of gatherings.”

“I am yeah.” Catra laughed. “Are you having fun?”

“I’m having a wonderful time! Here, I heard it is customary to provide a gift.” Her hair pushed a small bracelet towards Catra. “It projects the constellations, for when you guys make your big trip to space, I made it out of some tech I found, it also looks pretty in your room at night.”

“Thanks, Entrapta.” She smiled. I’m glad we’re friends again.”

“Me too.” She smiled back. “Well I better get back to observing, wouldn’t want to miss anything.” She raced off. Catra chuckled to herself. She turned her attention back to Adora who was sitting and chatting with Bow and Glimmer. She stared at Adora basking in her beauty, smiling at Adora who snorted while she laughed at a joke.

She was pulled out of her trance by a tug on her pant leg. She looked down to see Frosta standing with her arms crossed.

“Here.” She said curtly shoving a snowball towards Catra.

“What’s this?” She inquired.

“You get one free shot at me, for punching you that one time.”

“Thanks.” Catra said taking the ball.

“I still kinda hate your face…maybe just a little less now.”

“I can live with that.” She said tossing the snowball and hitting Frosta square in the face. A few people in the crowd laughed. Frosta herself couldn’t help but giggle. She extended a hand to Catra.

“Alright we’re square.”

“Square.” Catra confirmed shaking her hand.

“Happy birthday.” Frosta said before walking away.

“Nice shot.” Came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Mermista and Seahawk. Her face went pale. She had seen Mermista here at the party but was still not quite ready to talk to her yet.

“H-hey Mermista, Seahawk.”

“Hello Catra!” He shouted, Mermista rolling her eyes.

“This party is pretty cool I guess.” She said, the tension in the air palpable. Catra took a deep breath.

“Mermista I-“ Catra began.

“Save it, we’re cool. I don’t hold grudges anymore, it’s just too much stress.”

“Oh.” Catra uttered, shocked at how easy that was.

“Catra I must say as someone who is as skilled at fiery destruction as I am, it is good we are all friends now!” Seahawk said, his arms flailing about as he talked.

“Thanks?”

“He just means he’s glad you’re friends.”

“Ah.”

“Here we got you this.” Mermista held out an ornate bottle. “I heard you were a fan of baths so we got you this bubble bath, it is seriously the best you’re gonna love it.”

“Oh thank you guys.” Catra said politely taking the bottle.

Mermista hugged her. “To be honest you’re like the only cool person in the princess group so I’m glad you’re not a jerk anymore. Let me know if you’d want to hang or something.”

That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her.

“I’m going to check on Adora, it was nice talking to you guys.”

They wished her happy birthday again and she went in search of Adora.

Her search ended when she spotted her at the nearly gone cake, trying to get another piece.

“Hey Adora.” She called.

“Oh hey Catra! Are you having a good time?”

Catra sat her presents on the table and wrapped her arms around Adora.

“I am, thank you Adora.”

“Anything for you Catra.”

Catra started to say more but was interrupted by Spinnerella and Netossa.

“There you guys are!”

“Hi guys.” Adora responded.

“It’s good to see you two doing well.” Spinnerella said.

“Good to see you as well.” Adora replied.

“Are you keeping this one on her best behavior?” Netossa teased causing Catra to smirk.

“Trying to, but you know how that is.” Adora laughed.

“Oh don’t I.” Spinnerella said.

“Hey!” Netossa said. “They don’t give you any credit, huh?” Looking to Catra.

“None.” Catra said laughing.

They sat talking a laughing, comparing notes on their lives as couples.

“We got you this.” Spinnerella said producing a box.

“It’s a bunch of different games for you guys.” Netossa said proudly. “I think you guys we’ll have a lot of fun with these.”

“Thank you.” Catra said.

“Just don’t get too competitive.” Spinnerella teased.

“They’re games Spinny, you’re supposed to compete.”

“Of course darling.”

“Well we’ll let you back to it, I think somebody owes me a dance.” Netossa said pulling her wife up and they set off towards the dance floor. Catra watched them leave resting her head on Adora’s shoulder.

“I want that.” Adora admitted.

“Me too.” Catra agreed.

“Do you really like this?”

“Yes Adora, I love it.” Tears began to well up in Catra’s eyes. “You went through so much trouble for me and everybody came and I…” Her words started to sputter as she began to cry. Adora had made her worthwhile, she had made her feel like she could belong. “You’re the best.”

“I love you Catra.” Adora said holding her tightly.

“I love you too Adora.”

Catra wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

“Enough of that, this is my party, so I think I’m entitled to a dance with the most beautiful girl here.”

“Is that so?” Adora said raising her eyebrows.

“Especially since the last time we danced we got interrupted by an evil plot.”

“And who’s plot was that?”

“I um don’t really remember.” Catra said playfully, a devious smile plastered on her face.

“Well since it IS your birthday party, I guess we can dance for a little.”

“Come here dummy.” Catra led her to the center of the floor. Catra shuttered as Adora’s hands rested on her hips, she followed suit holding Adora close. Her breath quickened as their face were inches from each other.

“How does this compare to last time?” Adora inquired smirking.

“I-it’s much better, though the I do miss the element of danger.”

“I can fix that if you want.” Adora flirted. Catra nearly imploded as her face became bright red.

“Mmm maybe later, let’s just stay like this.” They placed their foreheads together and swayed to the music, the only thing in the world right now was each other.

Unbeknownst to them most of their friends were watching them dance, happy that they had finally wised up and gotten together.

“Does this make up for yesterday?” Adora asked her eyes still closed.

“Maybe.” Catra whispered. “I could use one more thing.”

“Oh and what would that be?”

Catra grabbed her abruptly and dipped her. Adora’s face was crimson and she reeled from the sudden motion. With all eyes on them Catra slowly leaned in and kissed Adora passionately, savoring the moment as long as she could. Catra pulled her back up as the song ended. They looked around noticing the stares.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Catra called out to them. They all laughed. They left the floor returning to sit.

They stayed at the party a while longer eating and drinking, chatting with all of the guests. Catra feeling herself wane yawned.

“You starting to get tired?”

“Yeah…” She hated to end the night, but she was starting to crash.

“We can go, the party we’ll continue without us I’m sure.” Adora reassured.

“Ugh fine.”

“Come on grumpy birthday girl.” Adora said helping her up and starting for the castle.

“Don’t think you can run off without saying goodbye to us, Horde scum.”

Glimmer and Bow stood in front of the large door.

“Wouldn’t dream of it sparkles.” She hugged the two of them. “Thank you, guys, for helping Adora with all this, sorry I was a jerk.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Bow said patting her on the shoulder. “We’re just glad you had a good time.”

“I really did, thanks.”

“Before you head up, here.” Glimmer said handing her a small pendant. “As queen of Brightmoon I hereby decree you Catra, are an honorary princess.”

Catra took the small pendant and smiled. Her, a princess? It didn’t feel right in her head, but she felt honored all the same. She hugged Glimmer.

“Thank you, as long as I don’t have to wear a tiara.”

“We’ll get there.” Glimmer joked.

They said their final goodbyes and Adora and Catra went upstairs.

___________________________________________________________

Catra flopped on the bed. “What a night.”

“What a night.” Adora repeated kissing her on the head. “I’m surprised you haven’t asked what I got you.”

“You got me a whole party Adora, I couldn’t be happier.”

“Well ok then, I’ll just take this present to someone else.” Adora said jokingly, holding out a poorly wrapped present, she had tried.

“Adora…” Catra breathed, she had already gone to so much trouble and then to get a gift on top of that was too much.

“Well go on and open it.”

Catra slowly opened it to reveal a white box. She lifted the cover, inside was a long white coat with gold accents on the shoulders and sleeves.

“I wanted you to have something that matched with me and my She-Ra colors, that way you have something that feels like you have a part of me. Because Catra, you have all of me. I hope you like it.”

Catra was silent. Nothing she could say could convey how happy she was in this moment, how much she loved Adora and her present. She simply kissed Adora roughly and hugged her.

“I’ll take that as you like it.” Adora said giggling while she held her.

Catra stood up taking it fully out of the box to admire it.

“It even smells like you!”

“Try it on.”

Catra quickly took off her black suit jacket and tossed it onto the bed.

“Hey learn to fold things!”

Catra stuck out her tongue. She tried the jacket on. It felt odd to her. She removed it.

“Something wrong?

“No, I just want to try something.”

She draped it over her shoulder almost like a cape. She looked it the mirror admiring the coat. She was happy with the look.

“How does it look?”

“Really good.” Adora said clearly staring.

“I love it.”

“I’m glad. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They walked to the balcony looking out to the party still going on. Catra rested on Adora.

“Thank you Adora. For everything.”

Her eyes fought to stay open. Adora slowly picked her up and carried her back inside.

She helped her out of her suit and put on pajamas. They scooted into bed.

“Goodnight Catra.”

“Goodnight Adora.”

They kissed softly, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a doozy! I didn't realize until I was halfway through how much of a beast it was going to be! I really hope you guys like this chapter, I think it turned out well. As always let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thanks again!


	7. A session with Perfuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Perfuma talk about Catra and her growth while Bow, Glimmer, and Adora talk about relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a few days, this week has been absolutely crazy for me. In addition to this chapter I'm going to try to put up another one tonight. Over the weekend I have a lot of time off so I'll try to write a bunch as well. I hope you all still dig the story and everything! Let me know what you guys think!  
> Thanks!

Catra was having trouble sitting still.

She and Perfuma sat opposite in the garden, the dense foliage hiding them away in the rows of shrubbery that twisted around the castle grounds. The sun shined brightly, birds chirped, and the world seemed at peace. A breeze blew through, catching itself on Catra’s feline ears causing her face to scrunch in annoyance as they twitched at the sensation. She had never figured out what to do with her hands when sitting crossed legged. They always felt odd on her knees and Perfuma had told her crossing her arms while meditating blocked energy. Her zen was clearly not coming to her today. She peeked one eye open, cautiously checking if Perfuma had caught on to her restlessness. Perfuma sat as she always did, like a statue, a picture of true peace as she hummed to herself quietly.

Catra was never fond of the meditating part of their sessions. She had become accustomed to talking openly about herself and her issues to Perfuma, it always felt easier with a fairly neutral party. She knew Adora supported her and was always there, but she also got easily upset when Catra talked about sensitive subjects. To Catra it was a delicate balance of being open and honest with her partner, but not putting an emotional strain or burden on her. Their relationship had been thriving, but there were still fresh wounds healing.

Her thoughts drifted to Adora. Her hair, her smile, her strong arms that always held her so tight, the feeling she got from looking at her and realizing Adora had been staring at her for some time. The party Adora had put together had made her feel so special, like for just a day she was the person Adora always looked at her like she was. She sighed, the thoughts of her love relaxing her.

“Good it seems like you’re starting to relax.” A voice called from what seemed like miles away. Catra slowly opened her eyes.

“Thanks, this part is NOT easy for me.”

“You have to remember none of this was easy for you when we first started, but now you feel comfortable being honest with your feelings and yourself.”

“Yeah I guess.” Catra said trying to not look at Perfuma out of embarrassment. She had never thought of herself as a touchy-feely person, it always felt contrary to how she saw herself. She quickly humbled herself by remembering most of her time was now spent curled up in the arms of her girlfriend, so maybe touchy-feely was apt.

“Are you ready to begin?” Perfuma inquired.

“Ye-yeah I am.” She said nervously. Once she started talking it wasn’t difficult, it was just starting that always posed a challenge.

“So Catra, how have you been feeling lately?”

“I think good, the party was nice, I really felt loved by my friends.”

“That’s great Catra! It’s always good to reach out and maintain those connections. How is your day to day fairing?”

Catra scratched her nails against her palm. “For the most part I would say good, I’ve been practicing what we talked about with old Catra actions vs new Catra actions.”

“And how is that working for you?”

“Pretty good so far, it’s helped me stop myself and think about what I’m about to say or do.”

“Identifying patterns, especially old ones we want to break, is crucial in your growth.” Perfuma seemed pleased with Catra. She was taking these sessions to heart and trying to apply them in order to work through her anger. “How are you and Adora?”

“Most days are amazing, even when I’m upset or doubting myself, she’s there and she understands. I’ve been able to talk to her more, obviously not as much as you and I, but I’m trying to be upfront about my feelings even if it might upset her.” She let out a breath, being this open, this vulnerable, always felt like a full body exercise. She cut her eyes to ground, she wondered how many blades of grass she could count before she had to spill about her and Adora’s argument.

“Is there anything else you’d like to share before we move on?”

She had only made it to twelve and a ladybug. “Uhm…yeah…there is one thing.”

Perfuma continued to look at her, allowing her to share in her own time. Catra swallowed feeling her mouth dry.

“We got into a fight the other night.”

Perfuma’s face didn’t change. She never judged, she only listened and offered advice. Sometimes Catra had wished Perfuma would just tell her she was terrible, and she didn’t deserve Adora, that’s how she felt in this moment.

“Not really a fight…” Catra continued, knowing there was no escaping. “She was being really strange and kept dodging my questions the other day and I got really suspicious…I thought she was hiding something from me, I thought she was trying to run off on some mission and leave me behind…turns out she was just planning _my party._ ” The last words stung her and she put her head in her hands. “I love her so much I should have trusted her, I just got scared, I…” Her voice trailed off as she became angrier with herself.

“Catra…” Perfuma rested her hand on her shoulder. “It’s ok, everything else we’re working on are things you can implement, actions you can take, new habits to replace old, but trust…trust only builds with time. There’s no secret technique to build it, you just have to do it together.”

“But I don’t have any reason not to trust her. She loves me, she forgave me, she’s always there for me!” Her voice shook followed by her body. She was ready, ready for Perfuma to tell her she couldn’t be helped. She should trust Adora no matter what and she was not only a bad partner, but a bad person.

“You have plenty of reasons to have trouble trusting Adora.”

Catra raised her head now very confused. Had Perfuma lost her mind?

“What?” She had been so thrown by what Perfuma said she forgot she was about to burst into tears.

“Catra you did a lot of things to make Adora have trouble trusting you.”

“Gee, thanks for reminding me.”

“But she has as well. She’s tried to sacrifice herself for Etheria many times. It can be hard not to worry she can fall back into those tendencies.”

“So…what do we do?”

“Talk to each other.”

“Oh, is that all?”

“When you found out Adora was keeping something from you, did you jum-“

“I jumped to conclusions and accused her and got angry and locked myself in the bathroom.” She knew exactly where Perfuma was going with this. She was so upset at herself. _You overreacted moron._

“What do you think would have been a better way to communicate how you felt?” Perfuma asked, still no judgement or sharpness in her voice.

“I should have talked to her about it…I should have told her I was upset she was clearly hiding something and it hurt me to have her not be upfront with me.” She said slumping in her hand resting on her knee. Perfuma always made this stuff sound so easy.

“The only way to move forward is to communicate, at your core you both trust each other, any time that it is tested, it’s an opportunity to grow that trust with each other.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, especially to me. You’re learning and growing.” She made a small flower rise from the grass and rest in her hand. “It can often be a painful process to grow but on the other side of it, is something beautiful.” Perfuma smiled at her. She was so proud of Catra and her progress.

“Thank you, I suck at this.”

“You’re doing very well.” Perfuma reassured. “Now let’s continue with some more meditation.”

“Ugh fine.”

________________________________________________________

The original best friend squad lounged about Glimmer’s room. Adora munched hungrily on leftover cake from Catra’s party, while Glimmer laid against Bow who had his arms wrapped around her.

“This is nice.” Bow commented pulling Glimmer closer.

“I know, we haven’t hung out just the three of us in a while.” Adora said through bites of cake.

“Adora slow down, you’re going to choke.” Glimmer teased. “We better enjoy this now.” She said looking to Bow “Your queen has so many meetings next week.”

“We’ll manage.” Bow reassured her kissing the top of her head.

“So Adora, how are things with you and Catra?” Glimmer inquired.

“Besides that fight-thing, whatever it was the other day, we’ve been really good.” Adora said smiling. “Not everything has been perfect, but she’s working so hard and we’re both working on making our relationship strong, I’m so proud of her. I love her with all my heart.”

“AWWWW” Bow and Glimmer said in unison causing Adora to blush.

“Whatever, what about you guys?”

They looked at one another and shrugged. “It’s really been the same, just better.” Bow answered as Glimmer squeezed his hand.

“I’m so happy for you guys.” Adora said happy for her friends.

They sat in silence simply appreciating each other’s company.

“So I have to ask.” Glimmer said breaking the silence. “Were you and Catra always into each other?”

Adora thought for a moment. “Yes…I mean no-I mean sort of. It’s complicated.” Adora took a breath composing her thoughts. “We were always close, we’ve always been glued to each other, I know Catra’s always felt that way about me it’s just…I think I was always so focused on my purpose, training or fighting or trying to impress Shadow Weaver or Hordak, I never thought about it, I always had my guard up. I never thought I could have anything like that. She showed me I could, that I could have her.”

“That’s the sweetest saddest thing I’ve ever heard.” Bow said wiping a single tear.

“Alright enough of that.” Adora said trying not be even more embarrassed. She was She-Ra, she was fearless, she did however become quite timid when it came to bearing her soul even to her closest friends.

“Alright what do we want to do now?”

“How about get more of this of this cake.”

They all laughed.  
____________________________________________________________

The sun began to set in Brightmoon, the sky stained with purple and orange. Catra bid farewell to Perfuma and headed back inside. She hadn’t seen Adora all day and she was excited to spend time with her.

She opened the door to see Adora snoring loudly while laying with Melog. She smiled seeing the two of them, her little family all together. She crept onto the bed laying behind Adora. She moved her lips to her ears.

“Hey Adora.” She purred her tail curled around Adora’s waist.

No response.

Catra huffed, that had been the first time she had gotten zero reaction from Adora in that way. Even in her sleep she would respond in some way. She was truly offended.

She took her fingernail and lightly traced it along Adora’s cheek. Still asleep she shifted swatting Catra’s hand as if it were a small bug. This did not sit well with Catra.

“Fine.” She pouted. “You haven’t seen me all day but sure, don’t pay any attention to me.”

Adora responded with a loud snore. That was last straw. She grabbed the blanket under Adora and yanked it jerking her violently awake. Melog who had also woken growled at Catra.

“What was that for?” Adora said still groggy.

“I was trying to talk to you and you just kept sleeping away, your snoring has gotten way worse by the way.” Her tail flicking back and forth.

“You could have just woken me up you know! Not flip me onto the mattress.”

“I’ve been gone all day, I thought you’d want to see me.” She scuffed her foot against the floor. Adora smiled.

“Aww is someone starved for attention?” Adora cooed sarcastically.

“As if!” Catra’s blood begin to boil. “I just thought you’d want to do something, I don’t know, whatever.”

Adora got up sauntering over to Catra. She draped her arms around Catra’s neck. Catra’s body betrayed her as her skin became littered with goosebumps. Adora pressed her lips against her ear and scratched behind it. Catra shivered and a low purr rose in her throat.

“It’s ok Catra…” Adora whispered, her voice alluring and smooth. “I know you like me.” She teased.

“How dare you!” Catra still melted in Adora’s arms, tried to break free of her lover’s grasp. “I don’t like you at all! And you cheated! You can’t do that if you don’t mean it.” She continued to fuss and struggle.

Adora, incredibly pleased with herself, moved closer, their lips inches apart. “Oh I do mean it Catra.” She called again, reveling in her effect on the girl flailing in her arms. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Then do it idiot.” She barked, her face red. Catra leaned in to connect but Adora moved away.

“Ah ah.” Adora chided. “You have to admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“That YOU. LIKE. ME.”

“Never!” She declared. Adora let her go still smiling.

“Ok, that’s fine I’ll just go see what Bow and Glimmer are up to.” Adora said turning and beginning to walk away. Catra growled crossing her arms.

“Fine!”

Adora turned back. Catra looked away pouting.

“I…I love you.”

“That’s not the same thing.” Adora said closing the gap between them. She cupped her face.

“ _I like you_.” She grumbled, most of the words stuck in her mouth.

“Huh? I didn’t catch that love.” Adora ribbed.

“You heard me.”

“Hmm I guess I’m going to have to keep trying.” Adora said her sultry tone returning. Catra looked into Adora’s eyes, her tail standing straight up. “Who knows Catra, it might take me our whole lives to get you to say it.”

“I guess you’ll have to find out.” Catra smiled closing her eyes as Adora’s lips connected with hers. They tête-à-tête ended, Catra relaxed in her touch. She tasted sweet like frosting and her hands in her hair made her feel dizzy. They parted, chuckling to each other.

“You can be a real jerk princess.”

“You’re a princess now too.”

“Oh no, I am NOT. I have Sparkles’ little pendant but I’m not one of them, I don’t want to be.”

“Fair enough, you’re you, you’re my Catra.”

“Thank you for saying that.” Catra nuzzled under her chin. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You must feel proud of yourself.”

“A little.” Adora admitted laughing. “I like making you squirm.”

Catra simply grunted in reply.

“How was your session with Perfuma?” Adora said changing the subject.

“Pretty good, it’s hard admitting when you screw up, but I’m trying.”

“I know and I’m so proud of you.”

They kissed again briefly.

“I feel so wore out.” Catra said rubbing her eyes. “I’m going to take a bath.” She walked to the bathroom.

Adora couldn’t help but feel so happy in this moment. The rest of their lives together…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Catra peaked her head back out of the bathroom looking to Adora.

“Are you coming idiot?”

“Oh uh yeah.” Adora called catching up to her.

“You’re the idiot.” Adora grumbled under her breath, closing the door to the bathroom.

  
  



	8. Catra's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra confronts her past.

The halls felt cold and unfamiliar as Catra walked them. She and Adora had explored every inch of the castle together. Adora had shown her every door, every room, every place to hide from Bow and Glimmer so they could be alone. The stone beneath her feet felt cold and there was no light coming from anywhere, just the moon faintly illuminating the halls. She should know where she was going, she…where was she going? She couldn’t remember. She was with Adora and they had gone to bed and she…was in this hall?

That couldn’t be right she convinced herself, she must have gotten out of their bed and gone down this hall for a reason, she just had to remember why. Her heart began to beat slightly faster as unease crept further into her mind. She was fully lost now. Heading back seemed like the only sensible solution…if she could remember which way that was. Her head felt fuzzy as she failed to connect her thoughts. Taking a chance, she flung open a door and sprinted down it.

Things were now starting to feel familiar; her thoughts became clearer as her surroundings grew more recognizable. She knew exactly where she was, she was in the barracks…in the Horde. She looked around her breath becoming frantic. Why was she back here? No answers seem to come to her, then a voice called to her.

“Heeeeeeyyy Catra.”

She looked wildly around to see…herself. A reflection of herself when she was a force captain, stared intently at her.

“Wha-who are you?”

“Why, I’m you Catra.” The reflection said, her eyes piercing Catra. “I’m just here to remind you of who you are.”

“Double Trouble this isn’t funny!”

The reflection pushed her against a locker. “Oh no, Double Trouble doesn’t know you like I do. I know you well enough to know your little princess sleepover won’t last.”

“What are you talking about?!?” Catra yelled, trying to break free of the reflection’s grasp. The reflection traced a pointed nail across her face.

“We both know you and Adora can’t last. She’s going to wise up and remember just how terrible you are. You fought her for years, you hurt her, she’s never going to forgive you.” The reflection’s devious smile ran chill up Catra’s spine.

“That’s not true!”

“Maybe, maybe not.” The reflection sighed condescendingly. “But you can’t help yourself, you will hurt her again, you always will.”

Catra’s breath hitched. She wanted to say it wasn’t true, Adora had already forgiven her, she was working with her to be better, but a part of her couldn’t fight back…part of her agreed with the reflection.

“But…she loves me.”

The reflection burst into laughter, its sickening laugh echoed through the room. Catra could only stand frozen in fear as it mocked her.

“How long do think this _love_ will last? She could never really love you, it’s convenient for now but she’ll tire of you, she’s left before, what makes you think she won’t again?”

“I…” She failed to answer as all emotions drained out her. She was hollow in this moment, at the mercy of this twisted version of herself, telling her all the things she already knew.

“You’ve always been alone, that doesn’t change. YOU don’t change.”

The room around them shook violently, blinding white cracks shot across the walls destroying them and sucking them into nothing.

“You should have let that portal take you.” The reflection mocked, its face contorted as her face and arm began to decay as it did back then. “ThEn YoU wOuLDn’t fEEl aNYtHing, thEn yOU wOulDN’t bE a BUrdEn tO aLl tHEse pEOPle.”

Catra closed her eyes. The reflection was right, after all she’s done, what’s the point of hurting Adora anymore.

“ARe YoU rEAdY tO fiX iT?”

Catra took a deep breath, she wouldn’t hurt Adora again, she promised. “Yes.”

“Get away from her!” A voice shouted. Catra opened her eyes to see Adora. “Don’t you touch her!”

Adora grabbed the reflection and flung it across the room. Catra watched as the white void consumed it. The void was growing bigger, soon it would take them too. Adora cupped Catra’s head.

“Catra, it’s ok. I’m here.” Adora panted holding Catra close. Catra felt her warmth radiate through her.

“You’re too late.” Catra said tears welling up in her eyes. “It’s going to take us.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here with you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know Catra.”

“Adora I love you.”

The void engulfed them.

______________________________________________

Catra shot up. Her breathing was rapid and shallow, and she was soaked in sweat. She looked around the room to make sure everything was the same. The bed was there, the room was still in Brightmoon, her Adora was sleeping, grasping her arm. A stinging pain shot through her, making her wince. She located the source looking to her legs where her claws were embedded deep, blood seeping out of the wounds and around her nails. She slowly pulled the nails out making her gasp at the immense agony. She cursed several times, the wounds in her legs still burning with pain.

She reached for Adora but quickly stopped herself. Adora didn’t need to deal with this, she concluded. She clumsily stood and hobbled to the bathroom.

She fumbled with one of her legs propping it up onto the counter. She positioned it over the faucet and turned on the water.

“AH!” She yelped, the water stinging against the throbbing wounds. Her lip trembled, that nightmare shook her to her core and she felt just like she did when Adora rescued her, broken and alone. Deciding to move to her other leg, she dragged the first one off the counter and proceeded to switch. The water again caused her to exclaim and wince. She turned, hearing a sound.

“Catra?” Adora inquired, still very groggy and not fully awake. She sobered completely upon seeing Catra’s legs. “Catra what happened?!? Oh baby, are you ok?!?” She rushed over to examine the wounds. Catra had hoped Adora wouldn’t have seen.

Adora carefully looked over the small punctures still fresh with blood. A terrifying thought entered Adora’s mind. “Did…did you do this to yourself?” The thought alone made her heart hit the floor.

“I did it in my sleep…I had a nightmare.”

Adora’s face displayed the complex duality of the two emotions running through her, relief that she hadn’t hurt herself on purpose, but sadness that Catra had a nightmare bad enough to do this.

“Love, why didn’t you wake me up?” Adora asked, her eyes still glued to the cuts.

“I-I didn’t want to worry you.” Catra admitted, not looking Adora in the eye.

“Worry me? Catra I love you, I’m always here for you.” Adora lightly cupped her face. She gave her a small tender kiss on the cheek before turning off the water and helped Catra set her leg back down. “Sit down I’m going to get some disinfectant.”

“No, I’m ok really.” Catra insisted not wanting to make a big deal out of the whole thing.

“Sit. I’m going to get it, I’ll be right back.” Adora commanded. Clearly this wasn’t up for debate. Adora left quickly as Catra sunk down the floor.

“Ugh she always has to save somebody.” She chuckled to herself. She laid her head back against the tub sitting behind her. The cool porcelain comforted her as thoughts swirled around in her head.

Adora returned and began dressing her wounds. Catra winced and cursed loudly as the cotton swap with disinfectant made contact with her legs.

“Geez Adora, take it easy.”

“Come on Catra, this will help just sit still.” Adora tended to both legs, worry growing on her face. She pulled out some gauze and began to wrap Catra’s legs.

“What was your nightmare about?”

“If it’s ok, I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

“Ok sure, I understand.” Adora said, trying to be understanding, it was especially challenging when she was bandaging her girlfriend’s legs as the result of this nightmare.

She finished looking at Catra, her concern growing by the second.

“I’m ok.” Catra reassured. “I promise.”

“I believe you, I’m just worried.” Adora said kissing her. She stood bending her knees and scooped up Catra. She walked her to the bed laying her gently back down.

“Can I get you anything?”

Catra thought for a moment. “No, but I think I’m going to grab something to eat, I’m not going back to bed for a while.

“Ok, I’ll take you.” Adora started to pick her up again, but Catra stopped her.

“I think I need just a little time alone. I won’t be gone long, I promise.”

“Hmmm.” Adora grumbled attempting to toe the line between giving her the space she asked for and wanting to hold her until she was all better. “Fine, just take Melog with you.”

“Ok.”

“And don’t be gone too long.” Adora took her hand. “I’ll miss you.”

Catra smiled, kissing her again. Melog moved to her side as she left the room and headed down the hall.

Adora sat upright in the bed, waiting for Catra to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As promised here is the next chapter! The next chapter will continue with this night so I hope you like this one. I appreciate all of the wonderful comments you guys have left and how many people are reading and giving kudos, thank you so so much. Let me know what you think and be on the lookout for the next few chapters coming tomorrow!


	9. Late Night Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Catra's nightmare, she goes to the kitchen for a snack.

"Ugh! I hate this!"

Catra stopped walking down the long hallway and rubbed her tender legs, she could still feel the fresh wounds through the gauze Adora had dressed them in. She wondered how long it would take for the punctures to fully heal. The stinging sensation made her angry more than anything. Melog lightly rubbed against her, attempting to comfort her.

"I'm ok buddy. I just can't believe I did this to myself." She huffed. The last time she had a nightmare this bad was when Adora first left the Horde. She had been covered in claw shaped gouges for weeks.

She stood up straight, preparing herself to make the rest of the journey. As she continued down the moonlit hall, visions of her nightmare filled her head. She knew it was a nightmare, it wasn't real, but it didn't stop that little voice from wriggling its way into her head.

All this work with Perfuma, all these talks with Adora, sometimes just didn't feel like enough to Catra. She knew some of this growth would have to come from her alone, and that was the hard part. She would do it though, for her new friends, for Adora, for herself. Melog rubbed against her again, providing some much-needed comfort just by being there.

They arrived in the kitchen, flicking on the lights, the soft amber glow overhead illuminated the room. She began fishing around the refrigerator for something to eat. She produced a carton of juice, rummaging around the cabinets she located some crackers. Hopping up on the cool countertop she ripped open the sleeve of crackers and popped one in her mouth. She let out a small moan, she hadn’t realized how ravenous she had become. She hungrily ate more, stopping only to chug some juice. A shimmering sound and light caused her to look up.

"Couldn’t sleep either?" Glimmer stood before her clad in pjs.

"Yeah I just had a bad dream. I saw some cake still in there if that's what you’re after." Catra motioned to the fridge.

"Thanks." Glimmer moved the fridge pulling it out and setting it on the counter. Her eyes fell to Catra's bandages. "Catra are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine Sparkles, I just got myself while I was sleeping."

"Has this happened before?"

"A couple times yeah." Catra said, opening a fresh sleeve of crackers.

Glimmer had not replied, she couldn’t imagine having a dream so bad you end up hurting yourself. She sat with Catra in silence, curiosity gnawing at her until she finally had to ask.

"What was your dream about, if you don't mind me asking?" She looked nervously at Catra, worried she shouldn't have pressed. Catra sighed, rubbing her legs.

"It was about me, who I used to be. I was in the portal again and it was going to take me." She sighed.

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"It's ok really...just thinking about all of that stuff again…I don't know how any of you can forgive me."

Glimmer rested her hand on Catra's shoulder. "Because you're our friend Catra, because Adora trusts you, and because you're a good person Catra, you've just done bad things."

Catra frowned unconvinced. The words she wanted to say sat in her mouth until she couldn't contain them anymore. "Glimmer...I killed your mother; how do you forgive someone for that?"

Glimmer was taken aback, she cut her eyes away, balling her fist. Catra was sure she knew what was coming next.

"I was angry at you for so long. I hated you. I blamed you for taking my mother from me.” Her voice shook with sadness and anger. To Catra’s surprise Glimmer unclenched her fist and let out a deep breath.

“You didn't though. She chose to sacrifice herself. If she didn't Adora would have, and if not her, Bow or I would have. You did open the portal but Entrapta built it, Hordak was going to use it either way.”

Catra couldn’t accept that answer, it was an easy out. "I still pulled the lever, it was me."

"You did Catra, but I almost did the same thing. I was so convinced by Shadow Weaver we needed to activate the heart I lashed out at Bow and Adora. I didn’t trust them, I almost destroyed the world too. We both did those things, but you also set me free on Prime's ship. You fought with us, you and Adora saved Etheria and the whole universe. You're doing the best you can now, that's all any of us can do. I forgive you Catra, I forgave you a while ago."

Catra had no words to answer, she simply hugged Glimmer tightly.

"Thank you Glimmer, I'm so sorry." Glimmer returned the hug, a few tears falling between them. They parted and looked to one another smiling.

"Can I tell you something?" Catra asked returning to a more serious tone. "Something, I've never even told Adora?"

Glimmer looked at her surprised. "Sure Catra."

“When we were in the portal…I knew that reality wasn’t right from the beginning. I had been so mad and hurt and we had fought for so long…we were finally together. I didn’t want to give that up. I was willing to do anything just to stay in that moment with her, to have her back.” Catra rubbed her arm nervously, she had no idea how Glimmer would react to her admission.

“I know exactly how you feel.” Glimmer breathed. Catra cocked her head at the queen. “I had my dad back Catra. I finally had my both of my parents back. I didn’t want to give that up. I had that gnawing feeling too, but to see the two of them so happy was like I always pictured it. It was so hard to let go, I completely understand. At least we have them both now.”

“Yeah.” Catra said quietly. It felt odd to have someone relate to her like this.

“I’m really happy for you and Adora, you guys need each other.” She chuckled.

“Yeah we do.” Catra laughed. “Speaking of Adora, I better head back upstairs. She’s going to start worrying and I wouldn’t want She-Ra sprinting through the castle.”

They laughed together and Catra began to leave. Her hand caught the door frame as she looked back.

“Thanks for the talk Sparkles, it helped.”

“Anytime Horde scum.” She teased. Catra smirked heading into the hall.

____________________________________________________________

Catra opened the door slowly, hoping Adora was asleep. She was not.

“There you are.” She called, sitting up in bed. She wiped several tears from her eyes.

“Have you been crying this whole time?” Catra inquired. Melog hopped up to join Adora on the bed.

“Maybe… Just come here.” Adora held out her arms. Catra moved to the bed, accepting her embrace. Adora squeezed her tightly, rocking back and forth. “I was just so worried about you dummy.”

“I’m ok Adora, I promise.” Catra reassured, burying her face into Adora.

“I thought when you didn’t want me to come with you…you might leave or something.” Adora admitted bashfully through her catching breath. Catra unearthed herself from the hug and cupped Adora’s face.

“Baby, I would never leave. I promised. I just needing some time to think. I’m fine now, I even talked to Glimmer for a little bit.”

Adora smiled, her fears put to rest. “That’s good, I’m just glad you two are getting along.”

“Yeah.” Catra agreed.

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“YES Adora, I’ll be fine.” Catra huffed, she would never tell her, but she loved Adora worrying about her. Adora stroked her hair softly, making her purr against her will. “No fair Adora…” She whined, her true feelings on full display.

“I love you too.” Adora teased, kissing the top of her head. “Would you tell me about your nightmare? I’m not trying to pressure you, I just want to be there for you.”

Catra nodded, sitting to face her. She proceeded to tell her all about her nightmare and the portal, the reflection of herself, and Adora being there.

Adora said nothing. She grabbed Catra and held her again. They sat holding each other in silence for what seemed like hours.

“I will ALWAYS be there to save you Catra, even from yourself.” Adora whispered, breaking the silence.

“I’ll save you too, idiot.” Catra said with tears welling up, it was her turn to cry.

“Shh shh it’s ok.” Adora cooed holding her again until she calmed.

“C’mon.” Adora stood up. “Let’s get you in a bath and redress those wounds.”

“Mmm ok.” Catra said, extending her arms. Adora raised her brow.

“What do you want?” Adora asked knowing full well what Catra wanted. She just wanted Catra to say it. Catra blushed and scrunched her mouth, pouting.

“I-I want you to carry me.” She admitted. Adora scooped her up, kissing her cheek and hauling her off to the bathroom.

_______________________________________________

After her soak Adora helped rebandage Catra’s legs and got her a fresh pair of pajamas, laying her in the bed. She climbed in bed beside her carefully wrapping her arms around Catra.

“I love you Catra.” She said as earnestly as she had ever said it.

“I love you too Adora.” Catra said, scooting further into her lover’s embrace. “Wait, hold on.” Catra said, reaching for her nightstand.

She grabbed the bracelet Entrapta had given her for her birthday. She tapped it and the room erupted in stars projected all over the ceiling.

“Wow.” They breathed in unison.

“When we go, where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere, everywhere, as long as we’re together.” Adora said, admiring the beauty of space.

Both of their eyes began to close. Space had always been calming to them, the freedom from everything felt like bliss.

They drifted to sleep, dreaming of the stars and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang! I hope you like this chapter! I'm so happy so many people have read this and liked it so far! I'm going to try to put up another chapter tonight, if not tomorrow. As always let me know what you think. Thanks!


	10. Adora Takes Care Of Catra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora takes care of Catra while her legs heal.

Catra awoke to an empty bed.

  
This was unusual as she always got up before Adora. She usually had to drag Adora out of bed kicking and screaming, but she was nowhere to be found. Her best guess as to her girlfriend’s location was the bathroom as she heard the faint trickle of water running. She sat up slowly, her whole body aching. They had had a long night last night. What with her nightmare causing her to gouge herself in the legs with her claws, her lengthy talk with Glimmer, and Adora mending her wounds and comforting her. She petted Melog, who slept beside her, who purred and continued sleeping.

  
She managed with some effort to swing her legs off the edge of the bed. Her wounds were still incredibly tender and it was difficult to move them. She considered declawing herself as she attempted to stand. Pain shot up her legs as she put pressure on them. She cursed loudly, quickly laying back on the bed. The punctures throbbed under the bandages.

  
“Ah ah, don’t you even think about it!” A voice called from the bathroom. Adora emerged, a stern expression adorning her face as she moved to the bed near Catra. “You don’t need to be walking today, just rest and let those wounds heal.”

  
“Well good morning to you too.” Catra huffed crossing her arms. “Adora I’m fine.”

  
“You are NOT fine Catra. Don’t be stubborn, I’ll take care of you, whatever you need.” Adora leaned down caressing Catra’s face.

  
“I don’t need any help. My legs are just sore, you don’t need to dote on me.” Catra reassured her batting away the notion of getting help with her hand.

  
“Alright.” Adora said unconvinced. She stood and walked to the other side of the room. “Come over here then.”

  
Catra gulped gauging the distance between them. “I don’t need to prove anything to you!”

  
Adora raised a brow. “Come over here Catra…I want to kiss you.” Her voice came out in a smooth, alluring tone. Catra’s hair stood on the back of her neck and her face went bright red. Whenever Adora talked to her like that, it made electricity run throughout her body. Adora raised her brow at Catra as if to say _try me_.

  
Catra looked nervously to the ground, the cold, uncompromising floor staring back. She lowered a foot carefully. The pad of her foot made contact with the marble, freezing the bottom of her foot. She leaned weight on it, immediately regretting it as she gasped in pain. She cursed again lifting her foot back onto the bed. She looked to Adora who bore a smug grin. She pouted letting out a sigh.

  
“Fine! I’ll rest. Are you happy?” She put her hands over her face defeated. She felt Adora sit down beside her.

  
“I’m not happy you’re hurt.” Adora pulled on Catra’s arm, sitting her up. “Just let your girlfriend take care of you. You stubborn pain.”

  
Catra nodded relinquishing any fight she had left in her. Adora carefully picked her up. Catra nuzzled into her neck, wrapping her arms around her.

  
“I drew a bath for you. Let’s get you cleaned up and rebandaged. Then I’ll get you some breakfast, sound good?” Adora smiled pecking her on the cheek. She held tightly to Adora.

  
“Ok.” Catra had always felt embarrassed by anyone taking care of her (though Adora was the only one who ever had). It made her feel weak and like she couldn’t fend for herself. She also didn’t want to burden people with her problems. Adora was clearly not letting her win this so she decided to relent, and a bath sounded like just what she needed.  
________________________________________________________________  
Catra winced as Adora removed the bandages, they stuck to her skin with the dried blood. Adora gently helped her out of her clothes and laid her in the water. The bubbles from Mermista’s bubble bath surrounding her. Catra let out a moan as her muscles all untensed. The warmth filled her bones as she sunk deeper into the bath.

  
“Feeling better?” Adora asked, reveling in her small victory.

  
“Yeah.” Catra admitted closing her eyes. “This feels amazing.”

  
“Good. Are you going to let me take care of you today?”

“You win Adora, so you’ll do whatever I ask?” A wry smile forming.

“Whatever you need love.” Adora cooed.

“Well to start…” Catra said pretending to think. “I’m pretty sure I was going to get a kiss earlier.”

Adora chuckled leaning down to her. She pressed her lips against Catra’s. Their kiss was soft yet passionate, staying in the moment for some time.  
They parted, both feeling lightheaded.

  
“Alright, let’s get you out of there and put new bandages on.”

  
Catra frowned wishing she could stay soaking in the tub all day. Adora assisted her out of the tub, helping her dry off. She sat her down on a stool.  
Adora began to wrap her legs. Catra looked at her legs, admonishing herself for being so fragile. She was dating She-RA, the strongest woman in Eternia, and she couldn’t handle a few wounds she gave herself. She grumbled something to herself causing Adora to look up.

  
“What was that?” Adora inquired, continuing to bandage.

  
“N-nothing, don’t worry about it.” Catra blurted out, looking away.

  
“Catra?” Adora pushed, clearly not letting up.

  
Catra sighed looking at Adora. “I just…I just think you’d better with somebody stronger. Somebody like Huntara or something.”

  
“What?!? Catra what are you talking about?” Adora said completely flabbergasted.

  
“I don’t know, she’s just so strong and I’ve seen the way you look at her arms before…I’m just so small and weak.” She hid in her hands embarrassed beyond belief.

  
Adora removed Catra’s hands from her face. “Catra…I love you. You’re the strongest person I know. The work you’re doing on yourself is hard, and only someone as strong as you could do it. It took a lot of strength to tell me how you felt, to stay with me in the heart. Huntara may be buff, but you still beat her up before. Catra, you’re stronger than me.”

  
Catra couldn’t speak as tears fell down her face. She grabbed Adora, clinging to her. “I love you too. You’re way stronger than me. You have to put up with this.”

  
They laughed together. Adora finished with the bandages and carried Catra back to the bed, tucking her in.

  
“Stay here and DO NOT MOVE. I’m coming back with food.” She kissed Catra on the forehead and hurried out of the room. “I love you.” She said quickly, shutting the door.

  
Catra leaned back against the headrest. She had the best girlfriend ever. Adora was everything to her and she was trying her best to show Adora she felt that way.  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Adora reentered the room. She balanced a large tray of food and drink creeping slowly into the room. She successfully set the tray on the bed. Catra’s mouth watered at the small feast before her.

  
“Dig in.” Adora said grabbing a pastry for herself. Catra lunged at the defenseless tray, grabbing a mug of coffee first. She downed the dark drink before moving on to the food stuffing her face with various pastries and dishes.

  
“Thank you Adora.” She said her mouth completely full.

  
“You’re welcome.” Adora laughed watching Catra eat her fill.

  
When she had finished, Adora moved the tray away and laid beside her in the bed.

  
“Is there anything else I can get you?” Adora asked wrapping her arm around Catra and stroking her hair.

  
“Some legs that work.” Catra joked.

  
“My poor Catra, I wish I could fix it.” Adora said kissing her forehead.

“You’re doing more than enough Adora, really. Thank you.” Catra melted into Adora’s arms.

  
“I love you Catra.”

“I love you too.”

“Can we take a nap?” Catra asked meekly. Adora smiled.

“Of course.”

  
She held Catra tightly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Adora watched her rest, focusing intently on the rising and falling of her chest. She was watching to see if Catra would start to have a nightmare again. She felt so bad for Catra, she wished she could be She-Ra in her dreams too, and beat up anyone who tried to hurt her. She would be here for her when she woke, that was the best she could do.

  
Adora watched her sleep until she stirred and woke back up. They spent the rest of the day in bed. Adora occasionally popping out to grab something she needed or get her some food. They played several of the games Spinnerella and Netossa had given them, Catra always managing to outsmart Adora the last second.

  
“You’re just to good at this!” Adora said throwing her hands up.

  
“And yet somehow I lost the war to you guys.” She said rolling her eyes.

  
“Well, now that you’ve finally defeated She-Ra.” Adora joked. “What are your world conquering plans for the rest of the day?”

  
“I honestly don’t know. I know what I want to do as soon as I get out this bed.” She huffed feeling like a prisoner confined to the room.

  
“What’s that?” Adora inquired.

  
“We should go out on a picnic or something. I don’t know get some fresh air just the two of us. And not have to worry about a certain other couple barging in on us all the time.” She said the last part through her teeth.

  
Adora rubbed her neck blushing. “Hey c’mon they apologized for that and I don’t think they’ll make that mistake again.”

  
“Better not…” She grumbled.

  
“A little vacation in the Whispering Woods sounds perfect though.” Adora cupped her face.

  
“Then it’s settled.” Catra smiled moving to kiss Adora.

  
“Now I just need these stupid legs to heal.”

  
The two girls shared a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this one! I appreciate all you guys reading and commenting and giving kudos, thank you so much! As always let me know what you think!!!


End file.
